marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Carter (TV series)/Credits
Full Credits for Agent Carter. Cast Main Cast *Hayley Atwell as Agent Peggy Carter (Seasons 1-2) *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis (Seasons 1-2) *Chad Michael Murray as Agent Jack Thompson (Season 1) *Enver Gjokaj as Agent Daniel Sousa (Seasons 1-2) *Shea Whigham as Chief Roger Dooley (Season 1) Recurring Cast *Lyndsy Fonseca as Angie Martinelli (Season 1) *Kyle Bornheimer as Agent Ray Krzeminski (Season 1) *Alexander Carroll as Agent Yauch (Season 1) *Lesley Boone as Rose (Season 1) *Meagen Fay as Miriam Fry (Season 1) *Bridget Regan as Dottie Underwood (Season 1) *Ralph Brown as Johann Fennhoff (Season 1) Marvel Cinematic Universe Guest Stars *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark *Costa Ronin as Anton Vanko *Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola Special Guest Stars *James Frain as Leet Brannis *James Hebert as Sasha Demidov *Ray Wise as Hugh Jones *Rob Mars as Jerome Zandow *Jack Conley as Colonel Ernst Mueller *Leonard Roberts as Happy Sam Sawyer *James Austin Kerr as Junior Juniper *Richard Short as Pinky Pinkerton Minor Cast *James Urbaniak as Miles Van Ert *Devin Ratray as Sheldon McFee *Erin Torpey as Betty Carver (radio actor) *Walker Roach as Captain America (radio actor) *Ralph Garman as Radio Announcer *Patrick Robert Smith as Agent Butch Wallace *Benita Robledo as Carol *Kevin Cotteleer as Alex Doobin Guest Cast [[Now is Not the End|Episode 1.01: Now is Not the End]] *Ashley Hinshaw as Colleen O'Brien *Andre Royo as Spider Raymond *Bill Kalmenson as Senator Webster *Kevin Heffernan as Madison Avenue Guy *Tim True as Tipsy Guy *Johnny Marques as Bartender *Jeffrey David Anderson as Short Bouncer *Carrick O'Quinn as Tall Bouncer [[Bridge and Tunnel|Episode 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel]] *Don Luce as Mob Boss *Atticus Todd as Winston *Greg Bryan as Daisy Clover Foreman *Jeff Locker as SSR Lab Tech *Joseph Wilson as Gino DeLucia (uncredited) [[Time and Tide|Episode 1.03: Time and Tide]] *Laura Coover as Molly Bowden *Tim James as Jimmy *Paul Roache as Building Manager *Christie Lynn Herring as Emily *Rick Steadman as Automat Customer [[The Blitzkrieg Button|Episode 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button]] *Meagan Holder as Vera *Joanna Strapp as Gloria *John Bishop as Frank *Tim Dezarn as George *Billy Malone as Large Smuggler *Jeremy Timmins as Larger Smuggler *Chad Danshaw as Thug *Gregory Sporleder as Otto Mink *Jim Palmer as Goon *Tim Garris as Hoodlum *Stan Lee as Man (next to Howard Stark) *Sarah Schreiber as Lorraine [[The Iron Ceiling|Episode 1.05: The Iron Ceiling]] *Eddie Shin as Agent Mike Li *Greg Serano as Agent Rick Ramirez *Alex Veadov as Nikola *John Glover as New York Times Reporter *Jared Gertner as Cryptographer *Chiara Aurelia as Eva *Veronika Bonell as Young Dottie Underwood *Caitlin Carmichael as Anya *J. Anthony McCarthy as Pete the Newspaper Boy *Vladimir Tevlovski as Leviathan Soldier *Unknown Actress as Red Room Instructress [[A Sin to Err|Episode 1.06: A Sin To Err]] *Rick Peters as Doctor Seth Honicky *Steven Hack as Albert *Dimiter D. Marinov as Fyodor *Dave Matos as Pasha *Victoria Profeta as Josephine *Yasmine Aker as Thelma Crawford *Krista Marie Yu as Edith Oberon *Joyce Greenleaf as Esther *Kellen Michael as Small Boy *Mike Massa as Agent Reese *Marcus Young as SSR Agent #2 *Denney Pierce as Agent Messner [[Snafu|Episode 1.07: Snafu]] *Travis Johns as Agent Corcoran *Sarah Bloom as Loretta Dooley *Lincoln Melcher as Emmett Dooley *Madonna Cacciatore as Ovechkin’s Mom *Rob Locke as Surgeon *Pawel Szajda as Private Ovechkin *Lisa Pescherine as Female Salesclerk *Sandra Gimpel as Elderly Woman *Chris Palermo as Middle-Aged Man *Diana Gettinger as Movie Usherette *Mary Beth Manning as Woman [[Valediction|Episode 1.08: Valediction]] *Glenn Taranto as Detective Prendergast *John Prosky as Senator Walt Cooper *DaJuan Johnson as Officer Pike *Kevin Ashworth as Agent Fisher *Alex Daniels as Mechanic *Matt Raimo as Reporter #1 *Ward Roberts as Reporter #2 *Gerald Webb as Gary Tower *Christopher Poehls as Ground Crewman *Unknown voice actor as Agent Comden Crew Producers *Sara E. White - Producer (season 1) *Alan Fine - Executive Producer (season 1) *Stan Lee - Executive Producer (season 1) *Joe Quesada - Executive Producer (season 1) *Kevin Feige - Executive Producer (season 1) *Louis D'Esposito - Executive Producer (season 1) *Jeph Loeb - Executive Producer (season 1) *Christopher Markus - Executive Producer (season 1) *Stephen McFeely - Executive Producer (season 1) *Chris Dingess - Executive Producer (season 1) *Michele Fazekas - Executive Producer (season 1) *Tara Butters - Executive Producer (season 1) *John Blair - Associate Producer (season 1) *Eric Hauserman Carroll - Co-Producer (season 1) *Megan Thomas Bradner - Co-Producer (season 1) *Geoffrey Colo - Transmedia Producer (season 1) *Paul D. Goldman - Post Production Executive Producer (season 1) Creators *Christopher Markus *Stephen McFeely Writers *Christopher Markus (season 1) *Stephen McFeely (season 1) *Eric Pearson (season 1) *Andi Bushell (season 1) *Brant Englestein (season 1) *Jose Molina (season 1) *Lindsey Allen (season 1) *Chris Dingess (season 1) *Tara Butters (season 1) *Michele Fazekas (season 1) Directors *Louis D'Esposito (season 1) *Joe Russo (season 1) *Scott Winant (season 1) *Stephen Cragg (season 1) *Peter Leto (season 1) *Stephen Williams (season 1) *Vincent Misiano (season 1) *Christopher Misiano (season 1) Director of Photography *Gabriel Beristain (season 1) Production Designer *Michael Wylie (season 1) Editors *Chris Peppe (season 1) *Troy Takaki (season 1) *David J. Siegel (season 1) Music *Christopher Lennertz (season 1) Casting *Sarah Halley Finn (season 1) *Tamara Hunter (season 1) Costume Designer *Giovanna Melton (season 1) Category:Full Credits Category:Agent Carter (TV series)